massive_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex
Vex (aka Marethyu, Shinryushi) is a 29% Human, 20% Hyper Adapter 49% Dragon, 2% Squirrel Hybrid and a skilled Battle-Mage. He holds three titles Dragonborn, God, and Archmage. Appearance Vex is 16 years old and is a half-human half-dragon hybrid. His human half makes up most of his appearance although he does have sharper teeth and nails dues to his dragon half, he also uses magic he learned at a young age to hide his dragonic features. Vex is taller then his friend Cyberus coming in at 6 feet, he has a muscular build weighing in at 120 pounds. Vex's hair is silver-ish, his eyes are a pale silver (gold when activating his dragonic powers) and has a pale complexion. Vex has 3 noticeable marks on him, the Crimson Dragon Head Birthmark, his Dragon Emblem, and a black dragon tattoo on his back. Background Vex was born in the dragon realm as the son of Kamiura and Tsunami, his father being a dragon and his mother being a human/Hyper Adapter Hybrid. Prior to his birth his mother was trapped in the dragon realm due to her being sucked into a space rift that opened inside her house. His mother was in the dragon realm for 3 days before his father found her on his travels and gave her food and water 2 years later Vex was born. Vex and his mother went back to the human realm when he was 3 because the news of a dragon-human hybrid being born spread through the land and some dragons were after him, his father opened a portal back to the human realm and Vex was brought to safety. When Vex got back to the human realm his mother thought it was a good idea to find a new place to live so they moved away from their old home and found a small village far to the west of their old house. Vex spent the next 6 years growing up being home schooled by his mother and at the age of 6 he found out who his dad really was after he over-heard his mom talking to a friend of hers, after that he began training to get stronger and due to his dragonic nature he took up fire magic and was a natural at it. When Vex turned 8 the spell his father put on him to hide his dragon features was fading so he finally told his mother he knew who his father was also that he was training in secrecy, he asked his mother if she knew how his father cast the spell so that he could replicate it. Vex replicated the spell and his dragonic features were disapearing again, all was well then his 9th birthday came around he spent the day like normal, he went out to go train for hours then he started heading back towards the village when he saw smoke coming from where the village was, he rushed over there to see that the village was being raided by a group of people that seemed to be able to use magic, he rushed towards his house looking for his mother and when he got there he saw his mother being attacked by the groups leader. Vex jumped at the leader but he wasn't strong enough and got slamed into a wall with one punch. He saw his mother get killed by the leader then hecame after Vex,he ran fast as he could then suddenly a rift opened and Vex jumped through. Vex spent the rest of his time in the dragon realm training to get stronger, when he was 11 he decided to go back to the human realm to get revenge for his mothers death. Weapons, Tools, and Armor Weapons Susanoo Aether Arcane Bow Armor Nightblade Armor Abilities Mastered Magic Abilities Special Genetic Abilities Aura Manipulation Explosive Vexigan Superhuman Strength Gravity Rinnegan – Wood Release Superhuman Stamina Fire Byakugan Superhuman Reflexes Earth Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan – Blaze Release Superhuman Agility Metal Swift Release Superhuman Durability Air Steel Release Superhuman Acute Senses Electric Shikotsumyaku Re-Equip Space Marethyu Abilities Transformations Light Chronokinises Toad Sage Mode Dark/Shadow Clairvoyance Snake Sage Mode Arcane Reality Manipulation Shinryushi Water Precognition Ice Omniscience Nature Immortality Magma Rune Rift Magic (Made by John Hawk) Psychic Aura Clones (Made by himself) Death Minor Magics Other Notable Aspects/Achievements/Powers Has become the purest vampire by drinking a potion from "The Tome of the Immortals" lent to him by John Hawk, then asked Zeus to reverse it so he is no longer the purest vampire. Has control over the Ten-Tails Chakra, and has transformed it to work with magic aswell. Can create clones using his aura using a technique he made, if anyone tries to learn this technique their minds will be wiped. Has fused himself with a Philosopher's Stone to make himself a living Philosopher's Stone, because of this his body is capable of the same level of miraculous regeneration as those of the Homunculi and as such, he has been rendered incapable of death or even aging. He is not only capable of performing transmutations without the use of a Transmutation Circle, but can also transmute without moving his body at all and can even perform biological transmutations and circumvent the law of Equivalent Exchange with ease. Has completely fused with his father and is now immune to magic besides his own. Has made contracts with the Fourth Primogenitors Familiars. Has invented the Anbureimi Seal, it is practically unbreakable and is used to seal his shadowrealm to prevent people from getting in. Has created an Army of Purest Vampire Homunculi, they are fused with Familiars and Philosopher Stones, all of them wield the Eternal Ultimate Vexigan. Has gained Osmo as a pet and has had all of the evil purged from him. Can fuse with Osmo using a Bio-Merge technique he has created. Went to the Hunter x Hunter universe and mastered Nen. Has successfully unlocked and mastered all of his Marethyu abilites and can now use any type of magic without need of a power source (Aura,Mana,Ki,Nen,Chakra,etc). His omniscience has become so powerful he can know nearly everything about any universe he travels to instantly including it's lords, gods, and most powerful magic users as long as he is more powerful then them.